Paws and Effect
by K'Treva-Kitty-Mura
Summary: Mura was a normal cat, before she got caught in a change circle.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Mura. Everything else belongs to ML. Don't sue me!  
AN: I love to play with my extra sparkly ball of yarn!

08080

My heart was pumping fast. I lept over a fallen log. The bushes seemed to claw at me. The dog howled behind me. I flicked my ears back, he was gaining on me. I stepped on a sharp stone. I let out a hiss of pain but I had to heep running. A treehare chirped in alarm and scurried up a tree; I didn't care, I was full (I stole the dogs food, actually).

The river was coming up fast. The ground was getting damper under my paws. I was in the right place. If I could make it to the river I might escape. I ran through a narrow gap between two bushes. I could see the river now... the water was higher now. I flicked my ears back again as the dog crashed through the bushes.

My path was now more perilous. My intention was to jump rocks from one side to the other. My pursuer would need to swim. Now with the change in water levels some of the small boulders were submerged and others looked slippery. I needed to be even more careful.

The first step was easy, high and dry. The next rock was lower and slippery but it was wide so I didn't slide off. When I got my footing back I lept to the next rock. Tall and narrow, but easy to grip. I made my jump too low and had to scramble up the side. The dog was in the water. I made a long jump to the "safest" rock. I made the last jump to the shore. Farther than then the one before. Too far. My back paws landed in the water. The dog was being pulled down stream. He was one fourth across.

My plan was working. I dashed away to my hiding place. I lept up onto a ledge on a cliff. There was a small cave there. The dog couldn't reach me here. I wouldn't have had to run if the trees were easier to climb. I just couldn't get a propper grip on the trunks.

Time to wait it out. The dog came, sniffed, barked. Twigs and leaves crunched as he walked around. The sound quieted. I waited for his scent to fade to be sure he had felt, then I stepped out onto the ledge.

SUDDEN BRIGHT LIGHT! BLUE! SWIRLING! DIZZY! BLAck...

08080

I know, It's kind of short. It's only the prologue. the first chapter should be longer. Please review, I'd like to know what you think! 


	2. not the same

Everyone who reviewed gets a cookie (It's chocolate chip)! It looks like I've got alot of cookies left over. I guess I'll just leave the plate here and hope it attracts some readers...

08080

My stomach hurt. It ached. I ached all over. I felt weak. From running? No, I'd run much farther before. My front paws felt funny. They were painful too. Very painful, like my belly. I opened my eyes. Bad idea. The sun's talons pierced through them and sunk into my brain. The sun squeezed long after I had shut my eyes. I cringed and twitched my tail. this pain was most definitely the worst of all.

Then it hit me; not physically but mentally. Well, my head throbbed when the thought occurred to me, but I wasn't physically hit. I, was hungry. My stomach hurt because I was hungry. It hurt even more when I remembered that I had just eaten. I shouldn't be hungry. My head throbbed and spun as I tried to discover WHY I was hungry.

:HELP: shot through my brain. I cringed, pressing my ears back flat against my skull. Not that it mattered, the sound was inside my head. It had nothing to do with my ears. Help? Who? What?... Where? That I knew... Maybe. It felt like I knew but since the sound was in my head maybe I did. I guess I'd find out when I got there.

I won't say I felt compelled to help. I wasn't. It was curiosity; it kills me. What's a cat to do?

I opened my eyes. The sun didn't hurt quite as much this time. I found myself staring at my paws, which happened to be right in front of my face. All of my attention was focused on them. I'd like to call them paws, in fact I do, but really they resemble human hands now. That is to say that I have opposable thumbs. They are still furry and clawed. I had the feeling that something else was different though. What that was I couldn't tell at the moment. I then decided to stare at my paws again.

This time I perked my ears. It was faded, hurried, scrambled and... Desperate? This changed the mood. The something else different could wait. Whoever or whatever had called was definitely in a much worse condition now. The person needed help. I didn't know if anyone else had heard it but I had. For the first time in my life I was going to be the one to give it.

I lept from my ledge, from safety, to the forest floor. Once again I was running. It was the only thing to do. A cat wouldn't do something like this. Was I still just a cat though?

08080

Comments. Questions. Flames. All are welcome. I promise I'll be updating sooner from now on. Summer vacation is almost here so as soon as I'm finished with my exams I'll have plenty of free time to write in. I might even type up a few of my other ideas! 


	3. not just a cat

So then, you decided to read all the way to the second chapter... Thank you, and here's your chocolate chip cookie!

08080

My fur bristled and I slowed to a walk. My instincts told me I had stepped into enemy territory. They were right. It felt different. Usually I went by smell but this had an enemy feel. I really can't explain it. It was like all of my senses at one but none of them.

I sensed something moving away from me. It had a dull reddish brown color to it. It seemed putrid, disgusting, large. It reminded me of rancid meat.

As it moved away I felt another entity. It had been masked by the first nauseating one. This one felt light blue. It was refreshing like a cool drink of water, like rain. Recognition hit me. I knew this one. I had heard it. This one had called me. It seemed faint... faded.

I shifted my focus to Rancid Meat. It made my stomach churn. Rancid Meat must have hurt Rain. It was logical. I would have to reach Rain before Rancid Meat returned.

When I returned my focus to Rain I noticed its feel seemed to flicker. This, I decided, was not a good thing. I growled. I knew I would have to reach Rain quickly. I also knew that if I just ran up Rancid Meat would be sure to notice me. I worked to maintain the distance between myself and Rancid Meat.

I slowed to a creep when I spotted a human building through the leaves. It was built of gray stones. They were fresh. This was new. The forest around had been burnt away. It was blackened, charred, this had all been done recently. Rain was inside. I circled the structure twice. There were only two ways in: a door (far too large and heavy for me to open) and a window (there was a ledge outside and barred shutters that were latched as well).

The window was my best bet. It didn't look good though. It looked far too high. I looked around again. The area was barren. There was nothing to aid me.

I crouched below the window, I'd just have to jump it. There was no other option. I tensed my muscles to spring. Ready. Ready. I couldn't imagine how I'd manage this. I shifted my weight slightly. It was imposable. There was no way a cat could jump that high. I couldn't. I had to help Rain. I had to do this.

I'm not just a cat anymore.

I sprung with more energy then I had ever had before. I more then made it to the window sill. The shutters were closed barred and latched. I knew this. I managed to to knock the bar off simply enough. It was heavy though. It clattered loudly as it hit the sill and then the bare earth under the window.

I heard shuffling inside. Rain became more focused. On me, I supposed.

the latch. It looked so simple but so complex at the same time. I was clueless as to how it worked. I'd never opened a latch before. I never paid attention when humans did either. Now I wish i did.

:Huh: I heard. It was tentative. It was cautious. It was Rain.

I meowed in response.

Rain did not make another response. Rain thought I was just a cat. I'm not.

:Hey: I thought loudly. I hoped Rain had heard it.

:What: I received in return:Who:

:I'm not just a cat: I told Rain.

:I'm called Snowdance: he said, I could tell now by his voice that he's male:Don't you have a name:

I thought about this. The humans had once called me Mura. I told him this.

:What are you: he asked.

:I was a cat: I said:Now I am not just a cat: It seemed simple enough to me. He didn't seem to understand.

:Do you know how to open this latch: I asked before he could question me further.

:Show me what it looks like: he said. It was my turn to be confused. I simply stared at the lock trying to figure out what he meant. I went to say something but couldn't think what to say. :That's perfect: he said:Keep doing that: I realized that I was sending him the image of the latch.

The latch I was looking at moved. I blinked and it returned to the way it was before. :Do that: Snowdance instructed. I sat down and manipulated the latch as Snow dance said. I can't say I was very good at using my thumbs yet but I was trying. Finally it was off. I dig my claws into the wood and pulled the shutter open.

I finally saw Snowdance. He was what the humans I had lived with had called Hawkbrothers. His shoulder length hair was died with a leaf pattern and his clothes looked like they might have been part of a tree at one point.

The scent of blood reached my nose. Snowdance had a variety of injuries on his body. That wasn't the only blood to smell though. There was bird blood.

My eyes swept the room. It was divided by iron bars. On the other side of the bars was a table covered in feathers and blood. Flecks of white bone stuck out of the mess. Even though I was hungry that did not look appetizing.

:My bondbird...: Snowdance explained. His voice wasn't just sad it was sorrow itself. The world around us was silent. A single salty tear splashed against the stone floor.

I wanted to do something, but what?

The door slammed open. A sickening feel entered the room. I knew without looking that it was Rancid Meat.

08080

Cliffhanger! I'm sorry it took so long but I'm a slow typist and have limited computer time.Please review! 


	4. not here yet

Ok, so I ended with a cliff hanger last time. You've come back for more haven't you? This time I made blueberry pancakes!

08080

Without looking I knew it was Rancid Meat. Of course, I had to look at him anyway. His hair was long brown matted and dirty. His eyes were red; I think he did that to himself with magic. Nothing natural has red eyes. Unless they're blood shot; his eyes were blood shot too. His elaborate looking black robes were coated in a combination of dried blood and mud. Sticks and leaves and feathers were stuck in the caked places. He was unnaturally pale and thin. :Yup, definitely insane: I told Snowdance. A wave of nausea hit me as I recognized some of the feathers as belonging to the bird on the table.

Snowdance glanced at me,he looked paler then before:Well, he is a blood mage.:

I didn't know exactly what a blood mage was but he was a mage. Any kind of mage would be trouble for us.

:Mura: Snowdance said happily:my friends will be here in half a candlemark. If we don't die before then, we'll be fine:

"Ah," said Rancid Meat. His voice was deceptively sweet. "There's my new guest ," he said nearing Snowdance's prison. "A little green change cat has come to play," he beckoned to me with his hand, "come here little kitty."

I pressed my ears back flat against my head and growled at him. His hand glowed with power and I realized that he was trying to coerce me. I flattened myself against the sill and growled, glaring all the while.

Rancid Meat snarled then and the glow of his hand changed, "Since when do stupid change cats know how to make shields?" The glow strengthened. Rancid Meat Thrust his hand at me and the glow flew at me. I cringed, closing my eyes. I heard it crack in front of me and I slid backward to the edge of the sill.

:You just blocked a Levin Bolt: a very shocked Snowdance informed me.

:A what: I asked. I was feeling rather dizzy. Another Levin bolt flew at me and I decided to simply roll out of the way.

:That attack: Snowdance explained. Rancid Meat growled in annoyance.

:Oh: I intelligently responded:hey, if you know the name of that, are you a mage: Rancid Meat began to chuck them at me with out pause.

Snowdance was silent. I jumped from the sill.

CRACK!

I zigged and zagged my way across the floor. :If I was a mage I would be helping: Snowdance said.

CRASH!

I slipped through the bars, not slowing down.

SCRACK!

I lunged!

BOOOM!

I sunk all of my claws into Rancid Meat's leg.

He howled in pain and fell backwards. He angrily kicked at me with his other leg and thrashed about. I can't say that his physical strength was that great but it still hurt like hell. I clawed my way up his leg and chest. I slashed at his face and neck while he punched at me.

He grabbed me with a magically charged hand ripped me from him. Part of his shirt came with me. It burned where he touched and I let out a yowl. He hurled me across the room into a stone wall.

I hit the ground with a wet thump and a jingle? Keys! I must have knocked them off of the wall. They had to unlock the door to Snowdance's cage. I slid the keys towards Snowdance with as much force as I could.

Rancid Meat was standing up. I stood and charged again, "REOW!" If Rancid Meat didn't notice Snowdance he could get the door open. We just needed to hang on a little longer. I could sense Snowdances friends approaching.

I zigged and zagged around Rancid Meat. He continued to attack me, completely ignoring Snowdance.

The attack stopped. I looked up at Rancid Meat. He looked furious with blood dripping down his face but not at me. He was looking at Snowdance who fumbled with the keys.

Time to hit the other leg. "REOOOWWW!" I screamed to draw his attention. I charged strait for him. He shifted his body weight and raised his foot to kick me. I dodged and hit the other leg. He spun around and I lost my grip. I slid a foot or so. Rancid Meat was now facing away from Snowdance.

There was an evil grin on his face. "Is the poor little kitty in pain? I'll show you real pain. I'm going to kill you so veerry slowly. I'll absorb your power and you'll be ground meat," he practically sang it.

I didn't have the strength to stand. I shifted into a more defense like posture and hissed. He loomed over me radiating insanity and blood lust. His hand glowed magically. I closed my eyes and tried to scoot backwards.

There was a wet crunch then a thump. I opened my eyes to see Rancid Meat laying in a bloody heap on the floor, his skull crushed in. Snowdance was setting a bloody stool down.

I looked down at Rancid Meat again. His aura faded as his blood spread across the floor. He most definitely dead.

I looked up to the sound of foot steps. Snow dance reached down and scooped me up,out of the way of the approaching puddle. I purred into his chest. I was feeling really tired now. My eyes drifted over to the wall. There was quite a bit of blood over there too. :Is that mine: I asked snowdance.

Snowdance petted my head:Is what yours:

I closed my eyes. :That blood over there: I replied:I'm going to take a nap.:

I felt him tense. :No, no! You can't sleep now: he insisted:My friends are coming soon, so you have to stay awake to meet them:

I curled up as much as I could. :I'm only taking a nap: I argued:You can wake me up when they get here.:

He seemed awfully nervous. :Mura, you can't sleep: he insisted:You might not wake up:

It seemed really silly to me. Not wake up? Why would I not wake up? Well, he was very insistent. :Ok: I agreed:I guess... I'll just... stay...

black.

08080

The author grinned devilishly. "That's the end. But don't worry, I still have the epilogue to write! Please review!" 


	5. epilogue

And finaly a new chapter! A present for anyone who's still paying attention to me. Sorry it took me so long. Well, enough of that.

(Insert general disclaimer and then we begin)

The first thing Mura noticed apon waking was that she was surounded by something warm, soft and gently swaying. The swaying usualy happened when she was sleeping in a tree but trees were hardly warm and not generally soft. Requiring more sensory imput, Mura opened her eyes. The room, if that's what you chose to call it, was round and small. It contained, in order of Mura's observation, The soft blue cushion she was sleeping on and the matching sheet that covered her, shelves lining the entire room who's contents was kept in place by strategicaly placed ropes, a handle attached to the floor, a window with gausey curtains, it looked informatively like trees outside, two trunks which looked unlikely to slide accross the floor to quish her, and an unoccupied hammoch. The whole space felt like Snowdance.

Mura stood and stretched, which hurt. Really not too strange considering what had happened, hm, how long ago? It could have been any length of time really. A day a week, an hour, well, probably not the last one. Snowdance would know.

:Snowdance!: she called. That hurt. It rung inside her head. Why did everything have to hurt all of a sudden?

A trap door popped up where the handle on the floor was. It was Snowdance. :You don't have to yell, and you probably shouldn't,: he informed her calmly.

:I didn't know where you were,: Mura said quietly kneading her claws into the blanket a little.

Snowdance climed into the room and shut the door. :how are you feeling?: he asked.

:Like a herd of horses decided to hold a tapdancing contest on me,: Mura said closing her eyes.

Stifling a laugh Snowdance asked:will you claw my arms to bits it I pick you up or no?:

:Hm, no,: was the response.

:The healers said you still have a few fractured ribs but otherwise nothing serious,: Snowdance told her while lifting her gently from her pillow. Cradling the cat with one arm he softly stroked her fur with the other.

He spoke something to her and her responce to it was:what?:

He laughed :I forgot that you don't speak Tayledras, Would you like to see the rest of the ekele?:

Mura meowed affermative and Snowdance opened the trap door and carried her down the stairs. Except by stairs, I mean glorified ladder. :My ekele only has two rooms,: he said embarasedly. The living room was marginally larger than the bedroom. Cushions and a low table which was safely attached to the floor. Extra cushions were kept in a net in the corner. :I have a porch,: he said chearily sliding open one of two doors, this time in the wall. The doors looked like windows before this action. They each had a large clear not glass pane in them that allowed a good view of the porch and trees outside. The porch itself had no railing and circled most of the ekele which was most definitly perched in a tree. In normal building terms they were nine stories up in the air. There were three larger ekele built lower in the tree but none above them. There was a fish pool below the tree and flowering vines growing happily up the trees. :I just love the view from up here,: Snowdance said with a smile but Mura was asleep again already.

A Kaleda'in was climbing the stairs up to Snowdances ekele, "I heard Mura shout, is she ok?" the woman asked.

"She's fine, Summerhart," Snowdance told the woman who was so named for her plain brown hair and doe-like brown eyes.

"That's good," Summerhart said with a sigh. Observing the way that Snowdance was holding the feline she said with a smile, "Well, you said you didn't want another bondbird."

Snowdance stroked Mura's grey green fur, getting a purr, "We humans never seem to have a choice in who we get bonded to."

Summerhart laughed, "Truer words have never been spoken."

(end)

Ok, so that's it for this story. It's over. This chapter probably sucked for all the time between postings. This isn't the end of Mura and Snowdance! Want me to write about how he got the name Snowdance? How about Mura meets a firecat? Or when the dyheli decide that she's rested enough to have languages crammed in her head? 


End file.
